The broken clans
by ALostcommoner
Summary: The clan that once was united and cohabitated in peace, broke appart by ideals and now they're divided by their fur color.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Many moons have passed since the incident.

Two great cats from the clan, Dimgaze and Luminouspelt, rose up in a great revolution caused by ideals for the clan.

The conflict lasted many, many moons. Until the tyrannous leader, Branchstar, was murdered by the rebellious cats.

Everything seemed like peace. But a greater problem slowly brewed at the core of the clan.

Dimgaze and Luminouspelt, both craved for power, with the purpose of becoming leaders.

The clan was soon divided in two: the cats that followed Dimgaze, and the cats that followed Luminouspelt.

Both opposing forces collided in battle. After seeing the numerous deaths, Dimgaze and Luminouspelt reached an agreement. The clan would divide in two, and decided by the pelt color of the clanmates.

And so, the clans were created. The territory was divided in two:

While the Dimclan cats lurked in the shadows, Luminousclan cats ran free at a valley. Living finally in peace for the moons that were to come.

But what will happen now?

The clans are at their lowest point in many years, and there's not much time left until they disappear completely without leaving a trace.


	2. Chapter 1

-they are attacking us! there are foxes and badgers everywhere!

a scared voice sounded at all the dark cat's camp. She trembled in fear and her breathing was very altered. As she lifted her head, looking around, hoping someone would come to her help. She was bleeding, there was a great wound that traveled down almost her whole shoulder. A wound so Deep no cat claw could've done that.

A cat yowled from above a rock. Their leader, Trinestar, was standing with pride at the top of the Boulder.

-what happened, Rushstorm?

the mighty gray cat asked, and as she lashed her tail, the medicine cat, Cloudfur, got out of his den and hurried in help of his dear clanmate, carrying a bunch of herbs on his muzzle.

He slowly started to apply the herbs on the wound, making Rushstorm, the Brown she-cat, yowl and hiss in pain

-they are attacking us. they want back the territory that was once theirs.

Rushstorm muttered under her breath, her bleeding continuing as abundant as before. The leader, looked at the injured cat indifferent, she didn't mind at all her clanmate was suffering.

-does luminousclan know about this?

Trinestar asked slowly, staring constantly at rushstorm, who struggled to stay standing. Cloudfur just finished covering her wound, even though it continued bleeding.

Rushstorm was about to answer, when a large group of cats swiftly rushed in Dimclan's camp. Being leaded by a cream marbled cat, their leader, Marblestar.

-Trinestar! we must leave at once

he yowled, while he carried on his back the body of a dead White cat, even though his fur was stained in red.

A calico cat padded forward, and muttered something to Dimclan's medicine cat, to then confront their leader

-Starclan has sent me an omen,represented in our deputy's death, her body here in presence.

he started, taking down the White body from his leader's back, and placing it at the middle of the camp, making everyone gasp in horror, seeing one of the most rightful and prettiest cats in the forest, lying dead in front of them.

Spotteddock, the medicine cat, continued talking

-badgers and foxes already attacked our camp. They have killed all our elders, half our Warriors and nearly all our kits.

Dimclan couldn't believe it. The clan was terrified at all the deaths Luminousclan had suffered.

Redfeather, a Slim White tom, carried in his jaws a small ginger kit, that mewed with hunger. Trinestar opened her eyes wide, being kits her great weakness.

-is that...

she muttered. Redfeather left the kit on the floor

-it's Rosecurl's only surviving kit, Desertkit.

He sadly muttered, being the deceased deputy's mate, and the kit's only parent.

-she died bravely, she gave her best to save our kits...

he lowered his head and licked desertkit's fur. Standing behind him were two other Warriors, both carrying one kit each, which stayed quiet while listening to Redfeather talking.

Trinestar padded down the rock and yowled to everyone

-every cat listen to me, we will leave inmediatly in direction to the mountain. Warriors, help Cloudfur gather and carry all the herbs posible. This is going to be a long trip

Everyone got to job, the medicine cats gathered everything they could, while the Warriors helped the apprentices to hunt, and Marblestar burried his deceased deputy along Redfeather, and sat vigil for her.

At sunfall, the clan was already on the way to the mountains, dashing quickly to avoid being attacked by the badgers and foxes. they would never return to their so adored territory, ever again.


	3. Chapter 2

-Trinestar, wait! A warrior is hurt and the kits can't keep going. Let's rest, please

Yowled Cloudfur, the Dimclan deputy, trying to keep pace with the blueish leader, that kept going nonstop. The clans had already advanced through a valley between the mountains, and were already halfway through them. It was already nighttime, and a half moon shone brilliantly on the sky, with company of silverpelt.

Trinestar hissed and turned violently to his medicine cat without saying a word, to then sight and lay on a rock

-fine, we'll rest a while and keep going.

She said as her head rested on her paws.

Coalheart,Cloudfur's slowly walked while supporting Rushstorm, her shoulder badly hurt by a badger some hours ago, taking her near a tree and lay her down. She lets out a painful moan, and sights in relief of being able to get a rest. The Black medicine cat, hurried and looked for some herbs to soothe her pain.

Marblestar, Luminousclan leader, approached Trinestar, bringing her some fresh kill caught earlier by the apprentices. He walked at a slow, sturdy pace, leaving the small sparrow in front of her and mewed softly

-Trinestar, I think we should rest for the night here. We are far away from the danger, and the whole clans need to rest

The female leader looked certainly not pleased with the fellow leader's coments. She lashed her tail in disagreement

-are you saying my clan is weak? We can still go on perfectly

Marblestar calmly replied

-One of your best warriors is hurt, and you look tired too

-we'll manage perfectly

-pushing it further will only make you and your clan more hurt, and you might loose a life before time. You don't want to die once just for pushing yourself too hard, right?

Trinestar didn't reply. It was hard to admit, but the senior leader was right. If she kept going, not only her, but her beloved clan would be hurt.

She kept quiet quite bothered for losing the discussion, and quickly gave a bite to the Sparrow. She Lifted her head and glared irritated at Marblestar, while chewing the prey.

The older leader smiled softly, and padded away from her. He approached the rest of the cats and called them with a mighty yowl

-everyone! We'll rest here for the night, and set off tomorrow morning. Have a good rest

He said and slowly left to climb on a tree and lay there.

near some bushes, were some of the she-cats from both clans. Brambleheart, from Luminousclan, and Bluetide from Dimclan, were being helped by Fuzzybush, a chubby elder from bluetide's clan, to lick clean the kits from Luminousclan, Stripedkit and Desertkit.

Ratstep and Cinderharrier shared tounges normally. Both warriors had been friends for a long time, and it was rare to them to have so much time to be together.

Distantly, was Redfeather. The white tom that lost not only his mate, but a deputy and a clanmate. He stared at silverpelt. Wondering if one of those stars was his beloved Rosecurl.

And so, the clans rested below starclan's sky. Waiting for the morning to arrive, to set off to a journey that wasn't near an end yet.


	4. Chapter 3

at sunrise, the clans had already set off, and were climbing down the mountain.

The sky was clear, and the sun shone brightly, gently caressing with warmth the cat's pelts. Trinestar remained by the shadow as much as she could. Even though her pelt was darker and the sun wasn't a big threat to her, she missed dimclan's territory damp weather and dark sky. Though she wasn't the only one. Most Dimclan Warriors were following behind their leader, below the shadows the trees or the rocks made.

The last cats in the group, were Coalheart and spotteddock, dimclan's and Luminousclan's medicine cats, along with Fuzzybush, an already retired Dimclan medicine cat. The three cats supported Rushstorm, she had difficulties to walk, due to a Deep open wound caused by a badger a day ago. That wound started bleeding with the mínimum movement, and there were no herbs near to heal it better. The medicine cats were certain she would be scarred for life.

leading the group was Marblestar, ahead of everyone. Despite his old age, the leader was as fit as any other warrior. Cinderharrier and Brambleheart were dead worried about their noble leader, always staying right behind him in case Marblestar got too tired, or had an accident.

Darkpelt, the dimclan deputy, walked along his apprentice, Nightpaw. each of them carrying a Luminousclan kit. The two light pelted siblings lost their por mother, and Darkpelt asumed Redfeather wasn't mentally fit to carry them along the way. The dark deputy took a glance at his apprentice. The Jet black and gray apprentice struggled to carry a ginger she kit with the name of Desertkit.

The deputy looked around, and finally called Northwind, a Brown and sturdy tom who had a scary look because of his size. The warrior got near them, and Darkpelt gave him the kit he was carrying

-please help us carry Whitekit and Desertkit. Nightpaw is too little to carry one.

he ordered the massive warrior. he nodded and walked with whitekit on his jaws. the kit looked like a piece of prey compared to the warrior. Then, Darkpelt took away Desertkit from his apprentice.

-thanks, Darkpelt

The she cat muttered, a bit ashamed after being called small by the clan deputy.

Marblestar stopped walking after a couple, of hours, and roared to the rest of the cats following behind.

-Everyone! I think we have found our new home

Indeed it was. Marblestar stop on a great rock, and at the horizon was visible a river, which perfectly divided a moor from a swamp. The sun was slowly going down, it was at the most bright point visible. the cats stared in amazement at what would be their new home, hoping for a much better life here than in their old territories.

Dimclan cats were eager to go and explore the marsh, while Luminousclan couldn't contain their joy over the moor. Both clans were happy, and great times seemed to come


End file.
